Season 2
Season 2 of Bates Motel was announced on April 8, 2013. Carlton Cuse stated on Twitter that Season 2 will air in 2014, later revealed to be on March 3rd. Production Filming began in the Summer (late July) of 2013 in Vancouver and ended in November 2013. Overview Norman is fixating on Miss Watson’s death while Norma’s mysterious past starts to haunt the family with the introduction of her brother. Meanwhile, Norman’s brother Dylan, gets more entrenched in the familial drug war that fuels White Pine Bay and finds himself right in the middle of the danger as Bradley, who remains on the hunt to uncover her father’s killer, is driven to precarious extremes. Sheriff Romero, is caught up on all fronts as everything in town escalates and Emma complicates her relationship with Norman as the duo explore new love interests, bringing new and old characters along for the ride. Season Notes/Spoilers * Six new character's will appear including Norma's brother. Comic Con 2013: * The second episode will most likely contain the Sandman scene between Norma and Norman. Vera thought of the storyline/scene and Carlton hinted "Sandman" when asked about it. * Norma and Norman will get new love interests. Carlton Cuse Interviews Source *We will learn more about Miss Watson. *This season will take place during the summer. *There will be a lot of stories about Norman’s love life and Norma’s love life and we learn a lot more about the world of White Pine Bay. Entertainment Weekly ''' Source *Kenny Johnson (Caleb) gave a hint that Norma's rape story will come into question. There are two versions: his and her's, and all Norman knows is his mothers side. '''Zap2it Source *The drug trade will become a central plot point this season for Sheriff Romero. *Sheriff Romero's and Norma's relationship will get more complicated this season. Cast Main Cast *Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates *Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates *Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett *Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody *Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Cast *Keegan Connor Tracy as Miss Blair Watson *Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Michael Vartan as George Heldens * Rebecca Creskoff as Christine Heldens * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Paloma Kwiatkowski as Cody Brennan * Michael Eklund as Zane Carpenter * Michael O'Niell as Nick Ford * Kathleen Robertson as Jodi Wilson Episodes #''Gone But Not Forgotten'' - March 3, 2014 #''Shadow of a Doubt'' - March 10, 2014 #''Caleb (episode)'' - March 17, 2014 #''Check-Out'' - March 24, 2014 #''The Escape Artist'' - March 31, 2014 Bates Motel: After Hours Bates Motel: After Hours is an after show where fans can interact with the show’s stars and creators. It was announced in February 2014 and will air after Those Who Kill on Monday nights. Videos Bates Motel Season 2 Promo Bates Motel - Season 2 - Teaser Promo Bates Motel - Season 2 - Teaser Promo 2 File:Bates Motel Season 2 Teaser - Norma Bates|Teaser - Norma Bates File:Bates Motel - Season 2 Trailer|Season 2 Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Teaser - The Family|Season 2 Teaser - The Family File:Bates Motel - Season 2 Trailer-0|Season 2 Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Miss Watson Sex Tape|Miss Watson Sex Tape File:Bates Motel Season 2 - Requiem Trailer|Requiem Trailer File:Bates Motel Season 2 Reopens Monday 9 8c March 3|Bates Motel Reopens Monday Gallery image.jpg Bates Motel S2.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman and Norma.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman.jpg Bates Motel S2 teaser poster.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norman Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Norma Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Dylan Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Emma Promo.jpg Bates Motel S2 Sheriff Promo .jpg Bates Motel S.2 poster.jpg Bates Motel Be Original .jpg Bates Motel Mamas Boy.jpg Bates Motel Killer Mom.jpg Bates Motel Norma(n).jpg Alex S2 Label.png Dylan S2 Label.png Alex S2 pic.jpg Emma S2 pic.jpg Dylan S2 pic.jpg Norman S2 pic.jpg Norma S2 pic.jpg Category:Seasons